Managing power consumed by a group of computers, such as an enclosure or rack of servers, requires the ability to measure the power consumption of the entire group. Mission-critical solutions require the ability to measure the power consumption even when any single component fails. The simple solution of controlling power using a single power controller is not fault-tolerant and thus not desirable for use in mission-critical environments.